<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Job Interview by Pinbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313240">Job Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinbones/pseuds/Pinbones'>Pinbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra gets the job, Crying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Penis Barbs, Power Dynamics, Smut, Sort Of, Tentacle Dick, blowjob, mouth wounds from aforementioned barbs, sex to prove commitment to servitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinbones/pseuds/Pinbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 5 Episode 1, when Catra is pledging her alliance to Horde Prime. He demands his new subordinate demonstrates her commitment on her knees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Horde Prime (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Job Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime bore down on his prisoner. "Hmm... the question is... what do we do with you now?"</p><p>Catra backed away. She set her jaw. "Remember that big planet-sized Etheria weapon? Well, I'm the only one who can tell you how it works. You need me."</p><p>"You would pledge your loyalty towards me, Catra?" His hand tightened on Catra's shoulder. She resisted the urge to yank out of his grip. His hair brushed her ear. "What do you say?"</p><p>She held his gaze. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Very well..." He led her back to his chair with a gesture. She followed. He took his seat and pointed to the floor before his feet. "Kneel."</p><p>Catra's ear flicked. Well, this must be an acceptance of her usefulness, at least. She complied, lowering her head in respect.</p><p>One metal-tipped claw tilted her chin up until she was staring him in the face. All four eyes fixed on hers. Smug and dominant, he smiled. "You wish to serve me? Then I shall require a test of your... commitment."</p><p>No stranger to tests, Catra nodded, ignoring the claw on her chin. Blood beaded where the claw's tip pierced her skin but she didn't pull away. She needed this. She could carve out a place here.</p><p>"I assume you're accustomed to servitude?"</p><p>"Yes, Lord Prime. Just tell me what I need to do."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you aren't, if you can't guess already what I expect from you."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, searching his face for clues. He chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, my dear defective brother was sterilised. I see nothing of the sort in his memories. Then perhaps I ought to show you..."</p><p>Without using his hands, his clothes parted themselves around his crotch.</p><p>"<em>Eughh!</em>" She leapt backwards, landing on her behind. She hissed, refusing to look at it. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Your response demonstrates your familiarity with the concept. Yet you were never expected to perform oral sex upon any of your superiors?" He chuckled, stroking his coiled member. It roused like a snake beneath his touch. "A cultural difference, perhaps? Or are all of your leaders impotent?"</p><p>For a moment, Catra thought of swiping the thing with her claws and running. But where to? What life did she have outside of this chance? She had to submit to Horde Prime, no matter what he needed of her. As if reading her thoughts, Horde Prime beckoned, smug.</p><p>She crawled back to her place, stony-faced, tail thrashing.</p><p>He coaxed his writhing member from the folds of his clothes. Coming to life, it waved in the air like the head of a snake, exploring the space, seeking a recipient. It seemed to sense her. Its tip pointed at her mouth.</p><p>She sealed her lips tight, shuddering.</p><p>His teeth showed. "When you serve someone, dignity is a luxury you earn. Come now, it won't be as difficult as you think. Or are you reconsidering your offer?"</p><p>"No, Lord Prime. I... can be of service." She dropped her voice. "I can do this."</p><p>She put her hands on his lap. Horde Prime parted his knees to allow her frame to fit closer to his cock. She shuffled forwards, trying to gather moisture in her dry mouth. She could do this.</p><p>Her lips met the tip and it lunged into her mouth. She gagged, pulling back, but steadied herself. Screwing her eyes shut, she forced her head forwards and took several inches back into her mouth. She rocked, blowing those few inches, trying to ignore the way the bitter thing squirmed against her tongue.</p><p>"Good, good."</p><p>Her ears flicked at the sound of that voice. But she stayed steady and subservient. Of course this job was worth a BJ, and this wasn't the most difficult thing she'd had to do for her careers. She took a little more, determined to show him she could be the subordinate he needed her to be. A harshness of his breath told her she was doing a good job.</p><p>All sorts of horrifying thoughts came to her as she worked diligently. One by one, she tried to dismiss them.</p><p>This could be a regular service she was expected to perform -- fine, whatever, she could bear it, she could bear anything he threw at her, and this was at least not painful or exhausting.</p><p>He could ask for more -- but why bother? She had already submitted, and by the looks of things, he was more interested in domination than in her unfamiliar alien body.</p><p>Pregnancy -- that's not how this works, not even with aliens, and why would he allow that to happen? He didn't need her as a mother or as a vessel.</p><p>It was doable because it was merely work. That's all this was. A task that she was expected to do. Her neck was stiffening -- maybe blowjobs were supposed to come from the core or something -- but she could feel him growing close.</p><p>Lord Prime clutched her hair with one hand and grunted. The thing in her mouth -- the snake-cock, the alien dick thing -- bulged and thrashed harder. She took as much of the bitter flesh in as she could, sucking hard, finishing the job properly with all of her willpower.</p><p>Suddenly the thing snapped to its full length, forcing the tip deep past her throat. Barbs erupted from its sides and sank into the flesh of her mouth. She choked and whined in pain, claws digging into the tough material of Prime's tunic. Again, it bulged, and slime burst through the cock's tip and down her throat. She tried to yank her head away but its barbs threatened to pull her mouth to shreds. Eyes watering, tail twitching, she held herself still and tried to breathe through her nose, but the blockage in her throat made it impossible. She kicked her legs weakly.</p><p>Lord Prime groaned and released her head. The barbs retracted and it slithered out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for air. She coughed, splattering neon green cum on his tunic.</p><p>He chuckled and wiped the cum away. "You did well, mostly. I accept your offer, Catra."</p><p>Catra wiped her mouth, tears spilling down her cheekbones. She nodded once.</p><p>"Dismissed."</p><p>She stood and turned her back on him. He returned to his work, buzzing with power, and she left his lair, snivelling, trying not to let her tongue poke into any of the wounds in her mouth. Her tongue, the roof of her mouth, her throat, they all felt like they'd been hit with shrapnel. The door closed behind her.</p><p>Nobody was around and she was all alone. Good, she needed to be. She sobbed, punching the wall, hunching over.</p><p>No.</p><p>"Get it together," she hissed to herself. "It's over. You're in. You got the job."</p><p>She spat on the floor, wiped her face on her arm, and stormed away in the direction of her accommodation to find whatever alien bullshit medical salve could heal her wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>